


Letter to Rose

by evblack



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Save The Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, it's over isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evblack/pseuds/evblack
Summary: Pearl writes a letter to Rose about her feelings and how she has changed.





	Letter to Rose

Rose,

Communication is usually more succinct than this human method. Sitting down and taking the time to write something would usually be unnecessary. Human methods are strange, I will admit, but I will also admit that I need to do this. 

You are not here. You are not here and it is strange. Every day that I look over and see Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven, but do not see you, it is strange. And Steven, he is so much like you: the way his eyes become starry when he is struck by something he loves or is shocked; the way he sometimes needlessly rambles on about something; the way he becomes so intensely engrossed in some seemingly pointless adventure and drags Garnet, Amethyst, and I into it. Of course, Amethyst loves it just as much as Steven and Garnet goes along with it. I believe she is quietly amused, but she never says anything. I see you in Steven every day, Rose. Sometimes I don’t know what to make of it or him. However, having him around is fulfilling in a strange sense. When Steven is around, I don’t miss you, because it feels like you are here. I don’t need to think about you or see you, because I see so much of you in Steven. It does not change how I feel though. I miss you.

All those years gone, though they are still here. I did not understand what you saw in humans. You insisted that we protect them. You saw something in them I did not see back then. Now that you are gone, I see it. I hurt whenever I see Steven. Because of him, you aren’t here, and I think I partially blame him for that. But I love him. The other gems love him too. I love how passionate he is about everything he loves, and it seems that other humans have passion too. Maybe it comes from their short lives. I think that is a similarity between humans and gems. It is this love that makes me protect him, the same love that I think I saw in you. 

This world is precious. My love for you is precious. Steven is precious.  
I would not give up this love for my gem.

Sincerely,

Pearl


End file.
